My life as a guardian
by thorne's guardian
Summary: Based on a dream that I had one night where I live on my own and discover a young man on my driveway, who had been left there by someone who had taken him away from his abusive caretakers and he has no memories about his family and all he can remember is his name
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Hannah, and this is my story about taking care of a young man named Thorne. But before I get started here is a bit of a background.

I am 24 and I live in a two story house all by myself in a small neighborhood. After losing my entire family I became very antisocial and wanted to be left alone. I thought that there was nothing that I was meant for. Life had become meaningless to me. All that changed one wet, rainy, and cold day, the day that I met the one who needed me the most and how he changed my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note I have Autism so bear with me ok. There is going to be some elements of fantasy in here some surprises here and there. Hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 2

One day as I was walking home I noticed a young man curled up in a ball on my driveway, getting drenched as it was raining. When I ran up to him he looked up at me and whimpered at me. Hey there I said gently are you ok? He didn't answer and kept looking at me with fear in his grey eyes. I reached down and took him by the hand and brought him inside. After bringing him inside and drying him with a towel I finally got a good look at him. He had a blue streak across one of his eyes and he had a brown Mohawk. He was wearing a blue chainmail shirt with blue biker pants with zippers.

What's your name I asked, T-T Thorne he stammered my name is Thorne. Well nice to meet you I replied with a smile. After that, I asked him if he was hungry then warmed up some soup in the microwave then served him a bowl. After looking at me he went to my small table and sat on a chair and started eating. While he was eating I set up a spot in one of my spare bedrooms, there were five bedrooms upstairs, so that he could get some sleep. I was worried about him so I went onto my computer while he was still eating to see if anybody was looking for him. Sadly nothing popped up so I realized that I was stuck caring for him. With a sigh I turned my computer off then went back to where Thorne was eating. Seeing that he was finished I took his bowl and spoon and took them to the kitchen sink to put them into the dishwasher later. Once I came back I noticed that he looked a bit uncomfortable and before I could ask him what was wrong a bad smell filled the air. When Thorne saw me wrinkling my nose he ran off crying. Shocked, I went off after him and found him in my bedroom. What's the matter I asked? I'm very sorry Thorne whimpered, why I asked? I farted a bit and I thought that you would get mad he sniffed. I was taken aback at what he said and told him, why would I get mad at him everybody passes gas. After that Thorne looked at me and then told me his story. He said that he was found unconscious and was given into the care of a family. They were supposed to be kind and loving but they were not. They would yell at him if he farted even if it was a tiny one. Also he had an embarrassing problem, sometimes he would fart a lot after eating and so the family abused him whenever he farted. I was shocked once I heard that then something inside of me clicked. I was going to protect him at all costs. I pulled him into a hug and told him that I was going to care for him for as long as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note Here is one of the surprises

I then took Thorne upstairs to the room where I made him a sleeping spot where to my surprise and shock the room was somehow transformed. The walls were somehow magically painted the same shade of blue as the streak on his face and in the closet there were more chainmail shirts. There were also some furniture in the room including a dresser and a bed that somehow had sheets, a blanket, and pillows all ready for someone to sleep in. Suddenly I remembered that the woman who sold me this house had told me that the house was special and that it was waiting for someone very special. I had laughed it off then but now I'm not so sure. There was also another door that opened up to a different room. When we went inside Thorne's face lit up. This room was something I could only describe as a laboratory. There were beakers, bottles and other supplies including some items that I didn't recognize. Thorne looked at me and said that these were tools that an alchemist would use and that he was learning how to be one. Ok great I said not sure how to feel about that piece of news. Then I decided to ask him if he had any family, he then told me that he couldn't remember if he had a family or not. I felt a pang of sadness as he hung his head sadly, reaching for his hand I gave it a squeeze and told him that everything was going to be fine and I would not only look after him but I would also find his family as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note Thorne's problem is based on the Splatalot season 1 episode It's Taco Day. You can find the episode on YouTube. I love Splatalot by the way. Thorne's the best defender along with his sister Shaiden Also some fluffiness

Now that you know how I met Thorne here is what life is like caring for him. 8Am I am currently in the kitchen making his favorite food paincakes and brewing some English breakfast tea. If you don't know what paincakes are they are pancakes that you can punch with a fist weird right? He also loves to drink English breakfast tea which is appropriate because he sounds like he has a British accent. It's time to wake up the beast I say with a sigh Thorne is not a morning person at all. After turning the stove top off I head upstairs to his bedroom.

Once I arrive at his bedroom and open the door. The room is dark because there are no windows in his rom which I find a bit weird but who cares as long as he is comfortable with that. I smile as I approach his bed as I can hear loud snoring coming from it. Thorne is curled up under the blanket sleeping like an angel but I know better. I notice a foot sticking out from under the blanket. Bending down I run a finger up and down his foot and laugh quietly as he pulls he foot back under the bed. Good morning I say as he sits up and looks at me. Hi he replies with a yawn. Suddenly his stomach growls loudly and I laugh paincakes are ready I tell him as he gets out of bed. I then go out of his room to give him some privacy to get dressed as he is wearing pajamas. I had made a promise to myself to respect him and give him privacy when he needs it. Leaving him to get dressed I head to the kitchen and got him a plate and a fork then get some syrup out for him. Once he comes downstairs I ask him alright how many do you want. Two paincakes I want two he answers and I give him two paincakes and pour him some tea. I have to smile because not to long ago he would hardly eat anything at all and now he has a healthy appetite. After he's finished he takes his dirty dishes straight to the sink rinses the syrup off the plate and puts them inside the dishwasher. Good job I tell him and then we leave the kitchen.

After breakfast I decided to go to the couch in the living room and read a book and he goes to his lab for some peace. Since meeting Thorne and bringing him in I have developed what can only be described as a telepathic bond with him because I can sometimes sense if something is wrong. After a bit I call him downstairs and tell him to put on his black boots so that we can drive over to the store to get some groceries and we leave. After we arrive at Wal-Mart Thorne and I head over to the produce area to get some fruit after that we pay and leave. Then we drive to a nearby park so that Thorne can get some exercise. There are other people at the park so I tell Thorne to be careful of children. He goes to the swings and starts swinging while I go over to a nearby bench to watch him as he is a bit uncomfortable around kids. I'm not sure how old he is but he is pretty young at least I think so. After we go home and put the groceries away we go out to the backyard and I chase him around eventually catching him and pulling him to the ground and tickling him until he starts to laugh. Then we go inside as it looks like it might rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Author alert Thorne's problem pops up and we see how they deal with it. Poor Thorne it has to happen at some point right?

After a late lunch Thorne is in his room relaxing and I am folding some clean laundry because everybody needs clean clothes when I sense that Thorne is upset. I stop what I am doing and dash upstairs knowing very well what's wrong with him. I race to his room to find him curled up holding his stomach and whimpering. Come on I tell him and he follows me to the special, private and quiet room. In the room there is a bed but I'm not using it, not the way you might be thinking.

I bring him to the bed and we sit on the edge of the bed. Come on let it out I tell him gently but he doesn't listen and keeps whimpering. It's alright I say everybody has to fart sometimes. He leans into me and sniffles into my shirt. I can tell that he is very scared because of abuse in the past and I start to rub his back gently then Thorne settles down and it begins. Now I must warn you that this part might disgust some people but I have learned pretty quick how to deal with the problem. With a shiver he lets out a squeak of gas then some more, and soon the room starts to stink but I ignore it as Thorne is my charge and I have to look after him. Thorne keeps passing gas slowly because there is a big one building up inside him but he doesn't like it as it makes him uncomfortable. Taking my hand in his he lets out the loudest fart then all is quiet then he starts to cry a bit and I pull him onto my lap to let him snuggle into my chest for comfort. After a bit he yawns and bites down on one of my fingers and starts to suck on it. He is different than other people and I'm not sure why he does this but my theory is that it brings him a bit of comfort. I hold him on my lap and slowly comb my fingers through his Mohawk. He falls asleep on my lap so I gently place him under the covers and kiss his check. I don't know if this is normal or not but I will continue to help him when he experiences his problem.


	6. Chapter 6

As I watch Thorne as he sleeps I think back to when it first happened. Thorne had been sitting on the couch when his problem occurred. He got very embarrassed and upset but I quickly calmed him down. I let him lean into me while he let out the gas built up inside him. After that I decided to make a special room where he could go to whenever he wanted to. As I watch him sleep I realize that most people wouldn't be as caring for him as I am. They would probably be grossed out by all the farting and the smell but it doesn't bother me at all.

Even when he is sleeping, he lets out a few small and quiet toots. I have looked up every possible health issues online and read lots of books but came up with nothing. As a result I have come to be very protective of him. I work from home so that helps out a lot because I can be there for him whenever he needs me. With a sigh I wait for him to wake up so that I can get him a snack as he tends to be hungry after dealing with his problem. I have a theory that he has a very sensitive digestion system and whatever he eats might sometimes cause him to have bad gas. But who knows maybe I am wrong he might have been gotten sick sometime in the past and that it caused him to have to fart a lot. I don't care what the issue is Thorne is my responsibility now and forever. He's waking up now so time to get him a snack.


	7. Chapter 7

After Thorne eats his snack, which consists of a few apple slices and a glass of water, it's time to clean him up. Thorne sometimes has accidents in his underwear so it's important to check if he needs to change his clothes. So we go to the bathroom and I wait outside because I know that he likes his privacy and I respect that. Ok Thorne I ask do you need fresh pants and underwear? No Thorne replies and I can tell that he is relieved that he doesn't need to change his clothes. Then I tell him to use the toilet while he is in there and he does. Once I hear the flush of the toilet I remind him to wash his hands then go downstairs to do some work on my computer.

My job consists of me doing odd jobs around my town so I am constantly looking for online. I don't earn much but it doesn't matter because there are just two people living in my home. After I'm done with my job the phone rings and when I answer it to my surprise it's the lady who sold me my house. She tells me that she is going to visit me on Friday to check on how I am doing. After hanging up I start to frantically clean the house.

Then Friday comes and I hear a door shut and the doorbell rings. After opening the door and greeting her, the woman whose name is Emma comes in and looks around. Then Thorne, curious about the commotion, comes downstairs. When Emma sees him she exclaims I see that you found the special person meant to live here. Looking surprised I say yes how you know that I found him. She replies by saying I have my ways with a smile. Then she walks around him as if she were inspecting him nodding her head as she did. Thorne is pretty nervous about Emma being so close to him and that sets his bad farting condition. I notice and start to reach for Thorne's hand but she surprises us both by saying it's okay Thorne let it all out. And he does, resulting in him running to my side. Emma then tells me that she brought him to my hose knowing that we both needed each other. I then realize that she is right as I had felt that Thorne filled the empty space in my heart. Thank you I say blinking tears away then ask her if she knows anything about him. She answers me and says that Thorne's problem is not curable and that I should continue to help him when he has lots of gas that needs to be released.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry about not updating for a while I've been busy with school and stuff.

After a while, Emma starts telling me all the stuff that she knows about Thorne and it shocked me to the core. Thorne was found cold and alone by the US/Canadian border with no memory of how he got there or where he was from. He also had a bag with a bunch of clothing just like what he was wearing. He was sent to a hospital, which Emma did volunteer work, where he was treated for a mild case of hyperthermia and a few cuts. After treating him, they transported him to Houston Texas with Emma, who they found out was from that area. Thorne was then briefly placed into the care of the Treadwell family, with Emma moving into the house which she gave to me in order to keep an eye on him. While there, Thorne was abused very badly. Thorne was hardly ever fed and was beaten whenever he passed gas. She found out about Thorne's condition from nearby neighbors who had called the police several times to break up fights between the husband and wife. After talking to some neighbors she decided to leave her phone number with the people who lived in that neighborhood so that if anything happened to Thorne then they would know to call her and soon she was glad that she did that. Five months later Emma was at her apartment one day when her cellphone rang and when she answered it the person on the other end was a man who lived on the same street as Thorne's supposed guardians had moved out and had left Thorne locked up inside the house. She immediately got up and drove up to the house to get him out. Once she arrived at the house she rushed to the front door to try to open the door. After a few times she went around the house trying to see if there was a way in but there wasn't. She was about to give up and call the police when the man who had called her showed up. He had witnessed the husband throwing the house key into a garbage can before they left. She thanked him and went to the garbage can where she found the key. After unlocking the front door and entering the house what she saw made her gasp in shock. There was trash everywhere and in every room the carpets were soaked in human waste. She then spotted Thorne inside a small room curled up into a ball trembling and whimpering in fear. Emma went over to him and knelt down next to him as not to frighten him. After a bit she gently pulled him up and took him out of what she called the horror home. After they left the house Thorne started trying to break out of her grip in fear as he didn't know what was happening to him. Thorne was so scared that he starting passing gas and soon he had wet his pants. As soon as they arrived at Emma's apartment she took him straight to the bathroom where she took all of his clothes off and gave him a bath, as he was very filthy. She also washed all of his clothes as they were all filthy. Thorne stayed with her for a few days while she thought of a plan on what to do next. She then remembered that she had given me her house to live in so taking Thorne with her she drove to my house. I was on a short walk at the time so she made the decision to leave him there. But first she drove around the cul-de-sac until she spotted me, then she quickly drove over to my house and left him there where he curled up into a ball. By the time I got home it had started to rain, the temperature dropped and it was nighttime. At first I was angry that Emma had just left him in my driveway without a blanket but then she explained that she had forgotten to bring a blanket for him to wrap around himself to stay warm. I also was very upset about how Thorne had been treated by that awful family and was relieved that Thorne had been removed from that situation and I thanked Emma for all that she did for him, as she had sent me a package with all of Thorne's clothes in it as well as some pairs of underwear and socks for him to wear.


End file.
